


Green

by orbythesea



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbythesea/pseuds/orbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excising the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

She read once that they paint the walls of operating rooms green so surgeons won't see blood splatters and ghosts against them.

She’s never been inside an OR and hopes that she never will, but tonight she knows what it must feel like to be a surgeon, excising the bad, trying to save the greater good.

Explosions play against her bedroom walls in full, technicolor glory and she can’t escape the screams of a soundtrack she never heard.

They were patting each other on the back as she fled the sit room to vomit.

Tomorrow, she’ll paint her walls green.


End file.
